Phineas and Ferb Star Wars: episode IV A New Ferb
by Blazingshadow87
Summary: A long time ago, in a Galaxy far far away... in summer, a parody of star wars with the Phineas and Ferb characters in a galaxy controlled by evil a new hope must rise to bring peace to the galaxy warning there will be character death and characters will be OOC other than that enjoy
1. rebel escape

**Hey, Phineas and Ferb fans are honesty an idea I've since Phineas and Ferb star wars were announced. this sorta a more parodied version of Phineas and Ferb star wars but I"m trying to make it my own there will be changes here and there and this first one may be confusing but I will try to explain it best I can**

 **and seeing as this is a star wars fic I decided to do the opening scroll I will try not to be like the original too much so anyway**

 **A couple of summers ago in a galaxy far, far away...**

 **Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars episode IV a new Ferb**

* * *

 **A galaxy in turmoil.**

 **The evil galactic empire, rules with an Iron fist**

 **willing to fight for the galaxy's freedom**

 **the rebel alliance wages war against the evil empire**

 **From a secret base, the rebels stole plans to a new weapon**

 **The desalator cannon, a weapon so powerful**

 **It can tear entire planets in half**

 **Pursed by the dark agents of the empire**

 **Princess Vanessa races across the system**

 **in order to find a way to save her people and restore peace to the galaxy**

* * *

In deep space a large spacecraft is seen flying overhead it fires two blasts behind it as the ship fly's by another larger ship is seen pursuing it fires two red blasts at the ship one missing and the other hitting the back of the ship

Inside the small ship, two droids are seen running through the hallway as alarms go off through the ship one is tall and has skinny arms with a golden brown color scheme its name is HK-58 T7-B4

"My word," HK says as he follows his friend, "I think they caught up with us," the droid said "we should be ready," the droid said as he turned around

"beep bop," T7 says unlike HK the shorter droid had no arms and is on three wheels and had a red and silver color scheme its name is T7-B4

"What do you mean we have t hurry, where are we going," HK-58 asked as the continued to walk through the halls

Soldiers then burst past them clearly in a hurry

"I think they caught up to us," HK-58 tells his smaller companion

* * *

outside the ship, the imperial ship catches up to the rebels and starts to lock onto it causing the ship to jump

Rebels soldiers the start to take position near the hanger door the blaster's armed and ready aiming as the air started to become completely still

A slight buzzing is heard at the door as the sparks began o fly from it, the rebels star at the door most of them were shaking as the laser cut through the door suddenly coming to a stop

the rebel troops all pointed their guns up expected the door to fall down any minute, but instead, the door blew open sparks and metal flying everywhere blinding the rebels

Gunfire then broke out as imperial troops rushed shooting down most of the defenseless Rebels, most falling down but another backing up and able to knock a few down

the troopers in question where imperial stormtroopers their armor was as white as the ship walls yellow strikes ran down most of their armor as the ran into the ship blasting down most off the rebels

Most manage to break away and start running down the hall being chased by the stormtroopers who continue to gun them down

Some of the stormtroopers stayed back and began messing with some of the rebels body's until a figure appears out of the smoke

His dark cape falls down to the floor as he stopped and surveys the damage he starts to walk past the body's as blaster fire s heard in the background

* * *

"T7-B4 where are you" HK-58 shouted as he searched for the smaller droid. he rounded a corner and saw the droid standing in front of a lady in a white cloak

She bent down and placed something in access point leaving the droid confused

after she was done she stood up and looked to the side giving the droid a glance before running off

T7 the turned and rolled up to its partner

"And what were doing I might ask," HK-58 asked angerly "you know you can't always disappear on me like that"

"beep boop"

"What do you mean we have to get out her" the droid asked "and what secret mission" the droid finished as stared down at his friend

The droid didn't answer his question and just rolled away "hey where are you going" HK shouted running after his comrade

Behind them a person stood in a white robe they removed their hood reveling there long dark brown hair she gave a look of concern as she watched the two droids run off "be safe" she whispered as she disappeared into the ship.

the droids ran across the ship until they reached a small room that held escape pods "beep bop" the smaller droid said as it boarded the pod

"I'm still trying to figure out whats going on," HK-58 asked as he stepped into the pod soon the pod unclaimed from the ship and began to fall to the small planet below

as the pod fell the larger ship picked up its readings "hold your fire" someone shouted "there are no life forms, must have short-circuited"

* * *

Back in the ship The stormtroopers pick up some of the reaming rebels and take their weapons two off them walk away from the others and meet with the dark figure.

as they walk inside they see the room appears to have been damaged as the man chokes the commander "sir" one of them calls out "we checked the communications room and the desolator plans weren't there."

he growled and looked back to the man he was questioning who started gag even more "where are you hiding those plans."

"We...we don't know" he gasped for air as he held his neck "this...this is a... councilor ship...diplomatic...mission."

"If this is a counselor ship then where is the ambassador," the person asks as the man begins to fall to his knees blood falling from his mouth his body then started to go limp as his gasps for air slowly disappeared.

Django was infuriated by this and waved his arm causing the captain to fly across the room "captain tear this ship apart piece by piece!" he shouts "don't stop until you found those plans."

the stormtroopers rush out each going around searching

The women in the right robe had heard this commotion and hid in one of the air vents she stayed out of sights as stormtroopers rushed around

she looked around and saw that the planet was in view "we made it" she whispered she holstered her gun, and turned a corner where a group of stormtroopers came rushing in

after letting out a small breath she turned the corner and opened fire killing one of the stormtroopers as the rest started to fire back at her

she turned and ran down the hall as the stormtroopers began to scramble to catch her one turned the corner and fired a blue beam from his gun which caused the lady to fall to the ground

"Don't worry" he said as he walked in front "I stunned her"unlike the other stormtroopers his armor was dirty and had many battle marks on it his visor was blood red as he bent down and checked to see who it was turning her over to see her face "Well well Lord Django will be pleased"

* * *

Moments later after the lady became conscious she found herself at the Mercy of the stormtroopers who were being led by the man who shot her he turned as she tried to move she noticed her hands had been shackled and her there where four other troopers behind her

As they approached Django she could fell the sweat in her hands form as the aura around him made her sick

"My Lord look what we found," the stormtrooper said

"Well well if it isn't princess Vanessa," he said as he glared at the princess "I would never have guessed."

"Django" Vanessa shot daggers at the bot in front of her "only you would be so bold when the imperial senate finds out about this-

Django gave off a laugh "the imperial senate is no more" he said his voice deepening "and it appears you've run out of lies."

"I'm not lying" Vanessa shouted, "I'm a member of the imperial senate."

"You are apart of the rebellion and a traitor" Django shouted causing everyone in the area to tense up "get her out of my sight."

the stormtroopers gripped Vanessa and dragged her off as she struggled

Django started to walk away as a trooper walked up to him "sir we have several more prisoners, but they all refuse to talk your orders"

"send them out of the airlock," Django said coldly "we have no use for them the Princess is all we need."

"Sir" another trooper shouted as he ran up to Django "an escape pod was launched not too long ago, and there were no life signs."

Django stopped and began to stroke his chin "damn it, she must have hidden the plans on the escape pod, go to the planet and retrieve those plans."

"Yes sir" the trooper ran off as Django turned he looked off into the distance his body felt this feeling as if there was something here, something he wanted to find.

* * *

the escape pod had landed on the ground HK-58 had forced his way out he shook his head before turning to see his friend who rolled out next to him

"well this is a pickle, isn't it T4"

"beep" T4 agreed as he looked around a sense of Dredd coming over him as the journey he was about to face

* * *

 **And that's a wrap**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter so tell me what you think about in the comment section and if you have any ideas going forward or how you think the story may play out cause again this will be entirely different from the original star wars movies in may, many ways so anyway**

 **To be continued**


	2. the mysterious messege

**Hey Phineas and Fern fans here's the net chapter of Phineas and Ferb star wars this one will be a little less well all over the place as I'm finally introducing our main protagonist and setting up what going to happen in the series I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to leave a like**

 **Know on to the story**

* * *

The two droids had begun walking away from the pod T7 spinning its head around looking for a sense of direction

HK had been walking in front the crunching of sand under his feet was unnerving to him but he pressed on he looked over the sand and was trying to figure where they were heading

"Beep Boop" T7 muttered before coming to a halt "Beep boop beep"

"What do mean the wrong direction," Hk said turning back to look at his friend

"beep," the droid said turning around and heading for what appeared to be a rock formation

"Wait we can't go that way" HK shouted running up to his friend "there are rocks over there" he said this way his much safer to which he received a groan from his friend "what do mean mission" HK asked curiously "we need to get out of the dessert T7 don't you understand that

The droid beeped again and started to head the other way, which angered HK even further "fine, go that way, you'll rust in about a week, and don't come to me for help" HK then started to continue on his path to which hT7 beeped at him again "No I don't want to go on another adventure, I want to survive"

realizing he could sway the droid T7 buckled up and started heading towards his destination HK, however, looked back to see his friend wasn't kidding he shook his head and continued forward as he walked he saw what appeared to be a large transport vessel seeing as it was a chance for help "hey over here, over here" he desperately shouted hoping they would notice him

* * *

T7, on the other hand, had found himself in a dark trench where the rocks were too high to see over the edge he kept pushing forward through the sound of mysterious creatures

behind mysterious shadows ran around all them clutching together before separating making loud noises as they ran forward

this caused the droid to look behind him he noticed nothing and started to look around the area and started to hear what could only be whispered in a language he didn't understand

as he started to move forward a strange creature jumped in front of hi it whore a brown hood that covered most of it's face the visible aspect of it being its yellow eyes, it pulled out a gun and fired it smoke coming out of the casing the T7 to fall over with a loud thud

the creature looked around and started shouting signaling its friends to come and help him soon many more identical creatures appeared out of the shadows and picked the droid up the began to walk back to what appeared to be a large transport vehicle they sat T7 down and pulled down a large tube which sucked the droid up

When T7 came too he found himself in a small containment area that had many other droids like himself in there he started to move around he looked around each of the droids standing up it noticed that whatever he was in was moving

"T7" a voice called out

T7 turned around to his friend HK behind walking up to him "T7 it is you" the droid said with glee as he walked up to his friend

moments later the vehicle came to a stop and a shadowy figure came and looked at the wo droids "well take these two off at the next drop"

the others behind it nodded in agreement

HK looked towards his partner "I have a bad feeling about this"

* * *

On a moisture farm a few miles away from the location of the droid on a moisture farm a man was walking through his home as he appeared to be looking for something he was wearing an all brown robe with white tracing on the sides his name is Lawrence Fletcher

he came to a large opening looked around 'now I left it somewhere" himself he noticed that someone was in the kitchen he walked in to see his wife Linda Fletcher who was a short woman with red hair she turned and noticed her husband was standing in the walkway

"Oh hello dear" she greeted "how are you"

"I'm fine dear, though have you seen my- ah hear it is" he picked up what appeared to be a small fork like object "grandpappy's old sandal scrapper he loved this," he said

"well the traders should be here any minute know so would get the boys up, oh and could you be area and get me a translator of the have one"

"why of course" Lawernce spoke to his wife "oh and a new astromech droid my provide a little help"

Lawernce walked out and into the house "Phineas, Ferb"

IN a small metallic room two boys sat playing a game of strategies called Dijk in which it appeared the boys here evenly matched

"You can't win Phineas," a tall boy with green hair told him his name was Ferb FLethcer "this will be the final match"

the younger boy behind him was Phineas Flynn he was around 14 he gave off a smirk before moving a piece again which knocked off one of Ferbs monsters " I don't know Ferb I think I have a good shot"

"Boys come on the traders are here" Lawernce shouted from above them

"the two boys gave each other a look before giggling and shutting off the game Phineas threw on his white robe and put on his belt before running upstairs followed by Ferb

"So Dad what are we getting today," Phineas asked bursting with excitement

"oh your mother needs a translator droid" Lawernce answered "and I think we need a new T7 unit"

"Another one Dad," Ferb asked as he walked next to his brother "what happened to the old one"

"it got a little greasy, but don't worry we'll get a spanking brand new one if I do say so myself," Lawrence said as they walked up to the Jawas who were still setting up Lawernce stopped by a droid which was labeled T7-QJ

"looks like not many good pickings today boys," Lawerence said he then noticed HK and T7 being taken out of the cargo unit

"excuse me," Lawernce said as he approached HK "do happen to know bontensse"

"Do I know bontensse" HK asked shocked "of course I do it's basically a second language to me?" the droid told him

"that's great" he looked towards the smaller droid next to him "oh another T7 model"

"Yes, you won't find another like it I assure it's more than worth your time," HK said trying to T7 to come with him

"Alrighty then boys get these two the house and cleaned up, while I pay our lovely friends," Lawernce told Phineas and Ferb

the two boys nodded before motioning the two droids to follow them as they walked back HK turned to his companion "why I should stick my neck out for you is beyond me, but don't you ever forget this"

* * *

"Beep," the droid said as it followed Phineas into the house

Later that day Phineas and Ferb wherein their room cleaning the droids "if you two don't mind what are your names" Phineas asked as he scrubbed T7

HK stood up from where he was sitting and faced his new master "my name his HK-58, human cyborg relation" the droid said "and this is my counter-part T7-B4"

"Nice to meet you my name is Phineas and this is my brother Ferb" Ferb waved when he took apart one of the older droids which sent chills down HK spine "well it's nice to meet you master Phineas, and you too Master Ferb"

"So HK what are your other functions," Phineas asked cozily as he stopped to mess with one of his toy plains"

"I can be programmed for a multitude of purposes including bounty hunting, bodyguarding, and simple service" the droid answered"

"That's nice," Phineas said as he stared at the ship " I suppose you can't help the harvest come any faster"

"I'm afaird not master Phineas" HK answered

Ferb chuckled as Phineas began to further clean T7 "Man what pit did the traders get you guys from" Phineas said as he cleaned off more dirt from T7

"We've been in more trouble than I personally care to explain, how where still functioning is a mystery no one has the answer too" HK responded

"Well I almost got all of it, but there appears to be something wedged in here" Phineas then pulled something out of the droid which activated a holorecording of Princess Vanessa

"Help me, Luke Walker, you are my only hope," Vanessa said which caught Ferbs attention as well he came over to where Phineas was standing and was mesmerized by the image as it kept replaying itself

"Who is that" Ferb asked as he kneeled too get a closer look

"Beep bop boop" T& said

"Oh" HK muttered "it's just a holo-recording from one of our previous masters," the droid said "it must have been activated by accident"

"Well can we see the hotel message," Phineas asked curious to what the Girl was talking about

"Beep"

"Well T7 said that since it's so old, that removing the inhibitor collar would help him retrieve the message," HK told him

"Well not like it's going to go anywhere" Ferb stated

"Wow Ferb, just wow" Phineas stated as he grabbed the inhibitor collar and pulled it off which caused Princess Vanessa to disappear shocking both Phineas and Ferb

"where'd the lady go," Ferb asked in an irritated voice

"beep"

"it will take a while since the message is so old," HK told him "knowing this droid it could be from over 5 years ago during our time in the war"

"wait for you two fought in the wars," Phineas asked his curiosity peaked

"Oh yes, like I said how where still function is a mystery," HK told Phineas

"Phineas, Ferb" Linda shouted interrupting the droids "dinners ready"

"well shoot" Phineas muttered

"Just come get us when T7 finds the message," Ferb said as he followed Phineas out of the room

the two boys ran to greet their parents for dinner as Phineas and Ferb sat down and began eating there food

"Hey Mom, Dad," Phineas asked as his parents sat on the other side off the two "do you think that the droids where stolen"

This received an eyebrow raise from Ferb who was wondering the same thing

"what makes you say that," Linda asked her eldest son

"well when I and Ferb were cleaning them earlier, we triggered a message said something about a Luke Starkiller" Phineas explained "Mabey it was"

"oh here we go again," Ferb said interrupting Phineas "for the last time there was no mysterious figure on top of the mountain

"I know what I saw Ferb" Phineas shot back a few years ago Phineas had seen a mysterious figure standing on the mountain, however, no had believed him and told him that he had to be imagining it "I'm just saying, the droids couldn't really be ours"

"Well, in that case, take the droids to get their memory's wiped tomorrow," Linda told Phineas

"But mom" Phineas protested

"No bust Phineas" Linda shot "down we don't want any trouble so the safest thing is to wipe their memories," Linda told him

"Yeah, I guess so" Phineas sighed in defeat

After finishing Dinner Phineas and Ferb returned to their room to find that both e droids where missing Ferb pulled out the inhibitor button and pressed which forced HK to reveal himself

"I'm sorry master, but he was determined I.. I couldn't stop him"

Phineas and Ferbs eyes widen in shocked as he ran outside to look for T7 who was nowhere in sight

"Damn it" Phineas muttered while Ferb looked around

"he's nowhere in sight," Ferb said as he turned to Phineas "what are we going to do"

"We have time" Phineas, "Mom said to get their memories wiped so they won't question if where gone in the morning"

Ferb nodded "did it have to do with the message," Ferb asked

"Mabey," HK said "he only recently started acting like this"

"who cares we need to find that droid," Phineas said as he still looked around 'why do I get the feeling, something bad is about to happen'

* * *

Django walked through the halls of what appeared to be a prison area he was followed by four stormtroopers

"I'm just saying sir," one of them said "mabey I should talk to her"

"I'm sorry Candice," Django said as he stopped in front of the trooper who took her helmet off revealing her red hair "but, I don't want to risk you being brainwashed"

"I understand sir but,"

"and that's finale go check on the troopers on the ground, we need to know to know if the plans are on the ship" Django ordered

"Yes sir" Candice answered as the Django walked away

"Hey Candice," the small trooper asked he removed his helmet giving his face and puffy hair his name was Baljeet "you know the prisoner"

"of course," the other said removing his helmet to show his large face and a military haircut "I mean she talks to her every now and then"

"Yeah, well it doesn't matter," Candice said as she started to walk away "come on let's move"

"Yes ma'am," they two said as they followed

Darth Django smiled as he overheard the final moments of there conversation he then turned to the prison door and opened it reveling Vanessa who was in a white prisoner uniform "I take it you still refuse to talk" he asked

Vanessa grunted as she looked away from the Dark Lord which caused him to chuckle know your parentage would make it hard to harm you, but seeing as to you are a traitor a short man then entered the room with a small droid that had needles sticking out from every side "let's see how long you last" Django said an evil grin appearing on his face

Soon Vanessa's screams could be heard throughout the entire ship which caused most of the crewmates to look around as her screams echoed the halls sending chills down every soldier's spine

* * *

back on Tatooine, a man who the whole body was cover in a robe was tracking through the desert the moon lighting up the knight sky the only sound was the crunching of sand under his boots

He came to a stop and looked around the silence of the dessert unchanging "A new fate has been set in motion" he whispered as he started to walk again

"I wonder how events will play out this time" he chuckled as he looked back reveling part of his face with a smirk

"soon the Jedi will rise again"

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope to see you in the next one so don't be shy and leave a like it makes me feel good, anyway I was wondering if you guys like the tone of the story our not and sorry about the end if it got confusing, but it's Star Wars what you gonna do**

 **well that all I got so anyway**

 **Until next time**


	3. The Last Jedi

**Hey, guys, I hope your ready for chapter three of this story, which will introduce my OC for this story also a continuity error last chapter in the message the name is supposed to be Luke Starkiller, not Luke Walker if I show him in any other story it'll be Luke Walker, I did to reference Luke skywalkers original last name for those who don't know**

 **anyway, on to the story**

* * *

Django and about five other men are seated around a small table Django stood behind one man who was bald he had on a grey uniform which had five stars on it his name was Rodney

on the other sides of him were men in brown color uniforms they all had a similar vest with the same amount of stars on their chest, and on the end of the table a man sat in a white vest with two stormtroopers behind him

Django walked up to Rodney's side and let out a heavy breath "the integration was not a success the princess was more stubborn than I had anticipated "

the men all looked around and nodded one man leaned forward "until this station is fully operational we are vulnerable, the rebel alliance is too well equipped, there more dangerous than we care to admit"

"dangerous to our star fleets yes, but not to this station" another man spoke

"the real alliance will continue to gain support as long as-"

the imperial senate is no more" Rodney spoke ending the argument "the empower just sent word that he has fully dissolved it"

"that's impossible, how will he maintain support," the man asked

"the regional governors will now have full control of their territories, and fear," Rodney said smirking "fear will keep the Locals in line"

"and, what of the rebellion, if they truly do have a readout of this station, then it's possible they may find a weakness"

"The plans you refer too have yet to fall into rebel hands" Django spoke again "however, I cannot confirm when they will be in ours"

The man leaned forward again his smirk widening at his success "we now stand in the most powerful weapon ever created, we should use it"

Django scoffed "don't put so much faith in this technical monstrosity you've created, the ability to destroy a planet is nothing compared to the power of the force"

"You can't scare me with your sorcerous ways, Lord Django" the man said arrogantly as Django moved closer "your sad devotion to that old religion hasn't conjured up the stolen plans or shown-" the froze as he started to reach for his neck, he began to gag as he attempted to grab for air

Django came up to him his hand in the air "I find your lack of faith, disturbing" he said as the man started to lean back.

"Enough of this" Rodney shouted "Lord Django release him now"

Django backed up and released his hold on the man causing him to fall on to the table gasping for air.

"bickering will not solve anything, soon the rebellion will be crushed and the system will know what true fear is," Rodney said, "Lord Django bring the princess to me I will say it's time we show her, how hopeless her situation is."

In another room can dance was sitting at a monitor she was currently contacting the ground forces on Tatooine" report commander" she said as a figure appeared

On the planet, a trooper with a back looking at the escape pod the droids were in

"ma'am the plans aren't in here," the soldier said we believe that two droids may have run off with them

"Alright, track them down no matter what" Candice then ended the call and leaned back in her chair 'I wonder if' Candice shook her head 'can't think of that now'

* * *

Meanwhile on Tatooine Lawernce was walking through the house "Phineas, Ferb" he shouted as he walked into the kitchen

"Linda have you seen the boy's," Lawernce asked his wife

"I think they went to wipe the droids like you asked them too dear" Linda replied

"Oh alright guess I'll have to do the work for today," Lawernce said as he left the room

miles away Phineas and Ferb drove in their speeder searching for T7 "where could that droid be" Phineas stated as Ferb looked around

"I don't know but we need to hurry up and find it," Ferb said "where nearing sand people territory, and you remember what happened to grandma"

Phineas nodded his head as they turned a corner to see the small droid walking across the field

Phineas pulled the vehicle to a screeching halt before jumping out to intercept the droid

"Woah, their little buddy" Phineas shouted as he grabbed the droid "where you off to"

"Beep bee" the droid muttered as Ferb and HK caught up "NO more of this Luke Starkiller masters Phineas and Ferb own us now!" HK shouted

"Ferb, mabey mos right, we should get this droids memory wiped"

Ferb nodded as the screeching sounds of Sand people grew closer "think they know we're here"

Phineas nodded as he turned back to their speeder and grabbed a gun off it he looked around as Ferb started to pull something from the speeder "we need to-"

Ferb was interrupted when a creature landed on top him knocking him over

"Ferb!" Phineas shouted as he ran to fight the sand person who promptly knocked him over

it then began to chant as more appeared over the horizon looking over Phineas and Ferbs body's

Phineas attempted to get up but was forced back down with the end of one of the sand people's rifles he then hears a loud noise what seemed to be a monster's roaring

The sand people begin to run away as Phineas passes out on the dirt sand blowing over his face

A figure appeared out of the horizon he wore a light brownish robe which was covered by a dark brown cloak the bottom half appeared to be torn he kneeled next to Phineas and touched his face

"still alive, good" the man whispered

"don't move" a voice called out

the boy turned around to see Ferb standing with a rifle in hand he was breathing heavily

"Don't worry I mean you no harm?" he said warmly as the T7 appeared out the rock it was hiding

"Nice to meet you, my little friend," the boy said as he patted the droids head

Phineas moaned as he came to see the boy standing over him "who are you?" Phineas said as he managed to set himself up.

The boy took off the hood of his cloak revealing light brown skin and stormy grey eyes "my name is Luke" he said as he helped the boy to his feet

"wait," Phineas said as he looked at the droid "you wouldn't happen to know a Luke Starkiller, would you"

"Phineas!" Ferb shouted still skeptical of the boy "you shouldn't-"

"Luke Starkiller" Luke whispered "I haven't heard that name in a long time" actually that happens to be my last name

"OH, well my name is Phineas Flynn, and this is my step-brother Ferb Fletcher" Ferb nodded as Phineas looked at the droid who was now staring at Luke "and well, I think this droid belongs to you"

Luke gave the droid a long look before looking at Phineas once again "I do own a T7 model but I never lost him" Luke replied

"then why is it looking for you," Ferb asked putting aside his rifle, Hk appearing behind him looking at Luk like he just saw a ghost

"an answer we can come to later" Luke said as he turned around "come know, Sand people may be easily startled, but they will be back and in greater numbers

Phineas and Ferb gave each other a look before hopping in their speeder and following the boy to wherever he may take them

* * *

Candice is seen walking down the starships halls her helmet at her side she turned and opened the brink where Vanessa was sitting

She looked up to see Candice standing at the door she rolled her eyes "I'm not talking to you" she said

"listen, Vanessa," Candice froze as she looked away "I don't know what the rebels have told you but it's not true"

"this rebellion is pointless," Candice told her

"pointless," Vanessa said still facing the wall "people are suffering, Candice, and here you are supporting it,"

"Caus with empire we have a system, people are safe, lives are improving no more suffering"

"So that's what they've told you" Vanessa cracking a smile "no wonder, you're so bold"

"I'm sorry Vanessa, but you've brought this on yourself," Candice said as she stepped back as troopers appeared behind her and unlocked the cell where Vanessa was standing the cuffed her as she was brought out the cell still refusing to look Candice in the eye

"I commend the effort Captain" a voice called "but with rebels it pointless they still hold on to hope" Candice turned to see the head Stormtrooper standing behind her "Commander, I didn't see you there"

"No worry's," he said as he came to her side and watches as Princess Vanessa was taken away

"Sir, you say that rebels hold on to hope," Candice asked "but I can't see it, surely they should see it as a pointless fight"

The commander chuckled as he began to walk away "they believe that one day the Last of the Jedi will return"

* * *

On Tatooine Luke had lead Phineas and Ferb to his home the group where a group of armored men stood outside walking around

"Sir welcome home" one of the men stated as he walked up to the group he wore white and blue armor similar to that of a stormtrooper however his visor was blue and he had to make all over his armor

"Phineas, Ferb T7-B4, and HK-58 I would like to meet some old friends of mine Rex, Echo, Heavy, Hardcase, and Fives"

"A pleasure to meet you Phineas said as he shook all there hands"Ferb stood back 'those are some interesting names' he thought to himself

"I'm taking them inside," Luke told him "do me a favor and scout the permiter for me will ya"

"Rex nodded before uring to his men and telling them something before they all hopped on their speeder bikes and drove off

"where are they going," Phineas asked as they walked in the house "my friends there are doing their routine patrols" Luke answered as he took off his cloak

"Master Phineas, "HK said walking next to the boy "if it's okay with you I'd like to shut down for a bit"

"Sure go ahead" Phineas responded as the droid sat down and turned off

"If you don't mind me asking," Luke said as he brought out drinks and sat them at the table "what are doing so far in the wild spire wast, it about as dangerous as the dune sea"

"are little trouble maker of a droid," Ferb said pointing to T7 "was more than desperate to find you"

Luke gave the droid along look before kneeling next to it with a smile "and what is so important that you came all this way to see me"

the droid gave a few beeps before activating a holo-message Vanessa appeared again standing up looking in Lukes direction

phineas and Ferb both jumped out of their seats "Hey, it's that girl again"

"Vanessa" Luke whispered as he sat down "what could she want"

"Wait that's her name, Vanessa," Ferb asked as he walked up to Luke

"I think I figured out why this droid was looking for me"

Vanessa opened her and let out a sigh before speaking "Luke, if your getting this it means I've either been captured or, well the very least not around anymore. Knowing you, you want to know why I sent are old friend T7 to you, well let's just say that he is a valuable part of the rebellion as now, and so are you, it pains me to tell you this, but you are the last of your kind, and right now we need you more than ever, so I ask you, as what may be my final wish, please safely deliver the droid to Aldeeran, and help bring this empire to its knees, please, help us Luke Starkiller, you are our last and only hope"

the holo-recording then cut off as a dead silence filled the air Luke leaned back and began to stroke his chin "things are really that bad, huh"

Luke looked at Phineas and Ferb who where staring at him with confusion "I suspect you have questions"

"Yeah," Ferb asked standing up "like who exactly are you"

"As right now I'm not sure" Luke then turned to see Ferb shooting daggers at him letting out a sigh Luke leaned forward, and smiled "have you ever heard the tale of the Jedi Knights"

"who," Phineas asked standing next to Ferb

"You see, back in the days of the Republic the Jedi Knight was a guardian, a guardian of peace and justice" Luke explained "before the dark times, before the empire," Luke said as he looked down "the Dark Lord of the sith Django who was once a pupil of mine betrayed and hunted the Jedi to near extinction"

Phineas and Ferb gave each other a look before staring at Luke one more time "but, I thought the empire was helping after the war"

" By spreading fear," Luke said "the emporer himself wants nothing but supreme control of the Galaxy"

"what so special about Jedi and Sith though," Phineas asked as he walked up to Luke

"they have the unique ability to control the force" this got an eyebrow raise from Phineas and Ferb "well you see the Force is a power we've yet to understand, it surrounds us, penetrates us, binds us together" Luke explained standing up

"I wish I could tell you more, but I fear my time has come" Luke then walked over to a chest and opened it "but if you two would be so kind" Luke pulled out a small object it was silver and had a unique glow to it

"would you mind holding on to this for me, the second I leave this planet raider will storm my house, and this is something I wouldn't want them getting"

"what is it," Phineas asked as he slid his finger across it

"this is a lightsaber" Luke answered " the ancient weapon of the Jedi, it belonged to, to an old friend"

Phineas took another look at the weapon before he pressed a button and the weapon ignited a blue sword appeared buzzing as Phineas held it up in surprise

"Woah," Phineas said as he stared at the weapon

"it's a blade of pure energy," Luke said as stepped back

Phineas hit the button again and the blade disappeared he held it a bit longer before he placed it at his side "mabey we can go with you"

Luke turned shocked at the boy's request, however, Ferb cut him off before he could answer

"out of the question Phineas," Ferb said "I know you want to leave, but mom and Dad need us here"

"I know, but"

"that's alright Phineas, I admire your heart," Luke said as he put on his cloak again "but I wouldn't want to put you in harm's way"

Lukes comm the went off he motioned for the boys to wait as he pressed the button "yes"

"Sir, this echo," the trooper said over the comm" I need you at my location"

"Why? I may ask"

"You'll need to see this, for yourself"

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **And that's a wrap**

 **well, this chapter took to long to write, but whatever any way I hope you guy's had a wonderful weekend and leave a review or a like any will do or you know just read.**

 **until next time**


	4. The smuggler

**Hey Phineas and Ferb fans and welcome back to Phineas and Ferb star wars sorry for the late but the week I was supposed to write this chapter avenger infinity war came out which, if you saw the ending had me morning for a few weeks but I should be back to a normal schedule this week.**

 **so anyway on to the story**

* * *

Vanessa is lead down a large hallway "where are you aking me" she asked as a guard behind her shoved her back

"Keep moving, " he said as the entered they elevator

"Candice" Vanessa pleaded as the orange haired girl refused to look her in the eyes

"You brought this on yourself, traitor." was all Candice told her as the Elevator came to a stop and sh lead the group to what appeared to be a command center, the door opened revealing Django and Rodney

Rodney gave a smirk as walked up to greet princess Vanessa "well if it isn't princess Vanessa" he said in a disdainful tone he gripped her by the cheek forcing her to make a duck face "you have no idea how long I've waited for this moment"

"If you brought me hear to monologue" Vanessa spat "save it"

"My aren't we a feisty one today," Rodney said as he let her face go "today we will be testing our newest creation," he said "and since you refuse to hand over the location of the rebel base, we decided to use a new planet"

the ship the began to transform as the windows revealed the outside space which was in plain view "your home planet of Aldeeran"

Vanessa's eyes grew wide as she stared at her home "what, n-no you can't. we're a peaceful people"

"Well then," Rodney said as he turned to face her "if you have another target then name the system"

Vanessa then let out a heavy sigh thinking of her mother who was currently on the planet "Dantooine" she said a tear escaping her eye "the base is on Dantooine"

Rodney gave a smirk as he turned "open up her holo-channel"

troopers behind him then pulled out a holo-communicator which turned on reveling Charlene

"Vanessa sweety, if you're getting this stay away from Aldeeran," Charlene told her daughter "no ships have been able to escape the planet's atmosphere

"what," Vanessa asked as she walked to the holo-recorder and turned to Rodney "what are you doing," Vanessa asked as she faced Rodney

"Just following orders," he said as he turned to revel Alderaan as its atmosphere began to burst into flames, and cover the whole planet

"No," Vanessa said more tears coming from her eyes "Noooooo" she screamed as Candice grabbed and began to drag her away

"Your a monster" Vanessa shouted as she left the room Rodney stood in silence listing to her screams once they were gone he smiled "send a strike team to Dantooine"

* * *

meanwhile no Tatoonie Phineas, Ferb, and Luke had all arrived at the location where Echo had told them too, and the scene was horrindice

Jawas lay dead on the sand their traveler destroyed

Luke walked over placing his hand on one the Jawa's and let out a sigh before standing up

"this had to be sand people" Phineas as he surveyed the damage "those things are starting to get boulder"

"No," Luke said as he walked around "this wasn't an attack by the sand people," Luke told him "the blast marks are too accurate" Luke then bent down and brushed his hand through the sand "and the footprints leading here are side by side, not single file"

Luke stood up "this was an imperial stormtrooper raid"

"wait, storm troopers," Ferb asked "wait in blazes are they doing here"

"I don't know" Luke answered "Echo, see anything inside"

"Um no sir" Echo replied "inside is just as bad as outside"

"Wait," Phineas said as he looked at a "Jawa I recognize him," Phineas said " he was the one that sold us the droids yesterday"

Lukes comm beeped again this time reveling Rex "sir a moisture farm is under attack, it looks like stormtroopers"

"Mom and Dad" Phineas and Ferb shouted in unison before they grabbed their guns and ran off in their speeder

"Phineas, Ferb stop" they could hear Luke shout, but it was too late as the boys were already long gone

* * *

when the duo arrived at there home they were horrified to find it up in smoke Phineas pulled the speeder to a stop and the two jumped out

as they looked there house suddenly exploded causing debris to fly everywhere

"Nooo" Phineas shouted as he and Ferb started to run to save their parents

Rex appeared and pulled the boys down

"what are you doing" Ferb shouted

"Keeping you two alive" he shouted as he looked at the now destroyed moisture farm

"We need to get out of here," he said as Phineas wiped his tears

* * *

Luke watched as the Phineas and Ferb came up to him both with sad looks in their eyes

Rex appeared behind him "Sir, the stormtroopers detonated the farm killing two civilians in the process"

Luke let out a sigh "I know captain"

"Luke" Phineas said as he held out the Lightsaber he gave "I want to learn how to use this," he said shocking his brother

"Phineas No" Ferb said snatching it away from him "all this has been in trouble if we never went with him"

"If you weren't with me Ferb you and your brother would also be dead and the droids at the mercy of the empire"

Ferb let a sigh as he turned away "let us come with you"

"fine" Luke said "but you must calm yourselves first, anger always leads to the dark side"

"the dark side" Phineas asked

"Come now, we have much to do"

The boys traveled halfway across the wild spire waste before the reached what appeared to be a city

* * *

Luke stood from the seat in the speeder and smiled "welcome to Mos Isly, home of stench and villainy "

"Why are we here," Ferb asked

"We need a pilot to fly us off-world," Luke told the boy

"But Phineas and I can pilot ships" Ferb retorted a little offended

"Yes, but there most definitely an imperial blockade and breaking one isn't so easy"

"Fair point," Ferb said as speed into town looking for a way to get in only to find stormtrooper guarding the gate stopping the group as he looked at the two droids

"how long have you had these droids," he asked

"about three or four seasons" Ferb answered

"well, we need to check the-"

"these aren't the droids you're looking for" Luke blurted out

"these aren't the droids we're looking for" the stormtrooper repeated

"we can go about our business," Luke said again

"You can go about your business," the stormtrooper said to a confused Phineas and Ferb "move along, move along"

NOt second guessing Ferb started up the speeder and drove off "what was that Ferb asked"

"The old Jedi mind trick," Luke told him "it an old technique I picked up the user is able to use the force t persuade a beings thoughts. however, it's harder to do on people who aren't weak minded"

"That's awesome" Phineas stated, Ferb came to a stop and hopped out "are you sure this place is safe"

"For the moment, but with imperial stormtroopers, our window closes," Luke told him as they walked to a canteen

as the boys walked in Luke instructed the droids to wait outside which they gave a nod too

"the trio entered the canteen walking to the bar a large man was cleaning cups

"Luke," he said a he greeted the boy "what can I get for you and your friends"

Phineas sat down next to a shifty looking man and looked at the cup 'is this alcohol' he thought to himself as he saw Luke take a sip before entering a conversation with a girl next to him

Next, to him, the shifty man knocked his alien friend who gave a nod as the man tapped Phineas shoulder "hey kid" he said getting Phineas attention

"Yes"

"My friend here doesn't like you," he said with a twisted smirk

"and?"

"I don't like you either," he said getting in Phineas' face

"okay" Phineas as he turned back to his drink until the man grabbed by the shoulder and forced him to face him "you best be careful, I'm wanted in twelve systems"

"I'll keep my eyes open then" Phineas replied as he tried to turn back

"You'll be dead"

Luke came up behind him placing a hand "I'm sorry, but my friend here means no harm" Look said as he faced down the duo"

The man growled as he then pushed Phineas knocking out his chair causing him to fall out of his seat in a blur all he saw was the man grabbing the gun a Luke pulling out a weapon and turning on to the men screams as Phineas saw the pair run out the canteen

Phineas Looked back to see Luke holding what Phineas deemed his own Lightsaber unlike the one he gave him this one was green

Luke then put away his Lightsaber and lend in to give Phineas a hand "I'm sorry about that" Luke told him before moving away "come on, I think I have us a pilot"

Ferb came up to Phineas and gave him a questioning look as the duo followed Luke to a girl who looked no older than both of them Phineas noticed the girl that Luke was talking to

SHe was a short light skinned girl whose hair was in a braid and had had on a black suit with a green sash that had ammo clippings on the sides

next to here was a girl that was also light-skinned sh had goggles on the top of her head which took the form of a blow and a purple shirt with a brown jacket with a skirt Phineas notice her unclip her blaster has they took a seat

"Nice to meet you" Luke greeted "my name is Luke, and these are my companions Phineas and Ferb," Luke said as he stared with the girl "I hear you're a pretty good pilot"

The girl then let a small laugh "good is putting lightly" she said as she leaned on the table " the names Isabella, and this is my partner Gretchen, we pilot the Centennial Chihuahua. the ship that did the Kessel run in 11 parsecs." the girl know known as Isabella said smirking

"I don't care what your rep is smuggler," Luke said as he shifted in his seat "I just want to know if you get us past the imperial blockade currently blocking tattooine"

Isabella let out a chuckle "mabey if the price is right" she said as she looked a Phineas giving him a wink

"15,000 credits here, " Luke told here "and if we arrive safely, 15,000 credits there"

"that's 30,000 credits," Isabella said as she stole a glance at Gretchen she took a sip from her drink "you don't look like nobles"

"what we have is none of your concern," Luke told her "we could always find another ship"

Isabella looked at her partner before giving a grin "fine, but since I want 20,000 instead of 15,000"

"What," Phineas thought to himself but a glance at Luke told him to drop it

"deal," Luke said as he motioned for Phineas to stand up "I guess we'll meet you at the ship"

"yeah yeah," Isabella said as the group left before turning to Gretchen "this has to be our lucky day"

"I know" Gretchen replied "I'm so glad we bumped into them"

Gretchen saw a few stormtroopers walk in as talk to the owner before leaning into to whisper " I think that Luke fella is a Jedi" she whispered

Isabella almost laughed "you know there extinct right"

"I know, but I saw him hold a lightsaber"

"Come on we don't know, and we shouldn't care, it's a job and we need this" Isabella told her as the two got up but were stopped when a bug-eyed alien walked up and stopped Isabella "Isabella," he said as he forced the Girl to sit down holding his blaster up to her

"Hello Greedo" she greeted "still on Jabba's leash I see"

"You should have left the planet when you had the chance," Greedo said as he stared her down "Jabba's placed a bounty on your head so high that every bounty hunter in the galaxy will be looking for you

"If this is about the last job, I have Jabba's money I just have to go get it," Isabella told him

"I'm sorry," Greedo told her "but I can't let you do that"

"I thought you might say that,"Isabella said as she pulled out her blaster, and in a flash, both fired their guns leaving a trail of smoke as Greedo fell out of his seat

Isabella stood up and put up her rifle walking away from the stand "sorry about the mess" she said as she walked out

* * *

Rodney walked down the halls of the starship his face stern as ever he walked into the communication room where Candice had a look of concern on her face

" trooper whats the status of the scouting mission," Rodney asked scaring Candice

"Sir," Candice said pausing "it appears we were deceived "the rebel base on Dantooine was abandoned, for months for the looks of it"

Rodney stroked his chin "I see the princess has a few more tricks up her sleeve"

"what are we going to do with her, Sir" Candice asked

"well, she's outlived her usefulness," Rodney said as he walked out of the room

Candice shook her head "we're destroying innocent planets know' Candice thought to herself 'am I on the right side'

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **so with that, I will leave you fine gents on the brim and hope I don't hit writers' block oh and I might update this sooner than I normally do depend on how I'm feeling**

 **so until then**


End file.
